This invention relates to a wave power generator device which is readily transferable to and held in a deep sea location subject to large wave motions, having the capacity to generate electrical energy by utilizing effectively pressure energy derived from the waves.
The need for further electrical energy increases as energy consumption per man, and the population, increases.
Accordingly, there is concern that an electrical energy crisis may occur. To cope with the increasing demand, steam power and water power generators are well known. Furthermore, solar energy charging systems, and atomic energy and nuclear fusion generators are widely used. Furthermore, some generators utilizing sea wave power have been developed. While solar energy can be converted into electrical energy and stored during a clear day, electrical energy is not readily recovered during the night or in rainy or snowy conditions.
Atomic energy and nuclear fusion generators have technical problems with respect to safety, disposal of the nuclear waste materials and environmental pollution. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing atomic energy and nuclear fusion generators is high.
A conventional sea wave-utilizing generator has a structure which is fixedly mounted in the water. Accordingly, it should be installed on the coast or in shallow waters. However, a large amount of energy cannot be obtained in such locations since only small amounts of sea wave energy are available there. Consequently, it is difficult to choose an acceptable installation for a conventional sea wave-utilizing generator. Furthermore, it is impossible to install such a generator in a deep sea location.
The present invention is defined in the accompanying claims to which reference is hereby made.